Naruto watches Naruto
by VioletStarheart
Summary: Naruto and the gang are in for a ride. They are going to watch themselves, wait what! Strap yourselves in, because this is going to be a bumpy ride.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N:**_** Yo, long time no see. So yeah, i've been gone for more than a month, but it's my own fault since i'm a procrastinator. But now i'm back and starting a story. This is probably gonna be my worst decision yet, but hey i'm trying to do some creativity. Anyways, i have been reading some Naruto fanfics and realized that no one had written a Naruto watches Naruto and I was so sad. Fairy Tail and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir had them react to their show but no one, at least I don't think, had written one for Naruto except the ones that show before the kyuubi attack and his parents reacting to it.**_

_**This is going to take place after everyone in the Academy had graduated and taken their sensei's test and passed. **_

Hello- Narration/Person's POV

"Hello"- Present time talking/speaking

'_Hello'- Present time thinking_

"**Hello"- Naruto anime speaking/talking**

'_**Hello'- Naruto anime thinking**_

**Summary: Naruto and the gang are in for a ride. They are going to watch themselves, wait what?! Strap yourselves in, because this is going to be a bumpy ride.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I really be writing fanfiction?**

**Ships: Be revealed later, but I think you guys know since… eh I think we get the idea.**

Prologue

It was a normal day. It's always a normal day for normal people. But for some strange people, namely, Konoha 11, it was the day of the final test that their sensei's have given them. They have all passed with teamwork, hard work, and other stuff. Team 7 was just untying Naruto when all of a sudden, a bright light shone on their eyes. That caused them to shut their eyes tight. When they opened their eyes, they appeared in an unknown room to all of them. They saw Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Sasuke, a fair skinned boy with green eyes almost blue, auburn hair, had tanuki-like black rings around his eyes, a girl with teal eyes, sandy blonde hair with four consecutive pigtails, a boy with a puppeteer cloak and makeup, Kakashi, Asuma, Might Guy and Kurenai.

They were all in a big room with two rooms in the right, three in the left, a bar/counter in the back and in the back left it had a sliding door that opened to to a kitchen with a food pantry in the right and behind the bar/counter revealed a sink. It seemed to be kind of like a kitchen. Back to the main room, it mainly looked like a theater/cinema room with 5 seats in a row and 4 rows. The seats were like a one person couch that each had a pillow with a person's name upon it.

The two rooms in the right were bathrooms for the girls and boys, it appeared to be. The other three rooms in the left was first a closet, next to it the room seemed to be locked and next to that room was a room for a group or pair to talk privately. The group was very shocked at the sudden change of location. The adults, namely, Kakashi, Asuma, Might Guy and Kurenai quickly recovered from their shock, got in stance, and got in high alert. Meanwhile, most kids, like Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Sakura, Kiba, Lee and Tenten, where looking at the big room in aw. While the other kids, namely, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke and the three mystery kids looked either wary or disinterested. I think we can guess which people looked disinterested and which looked wary.

Finally, someone decided to speak up, but it wasn't any of the people the author had just mentioned. It was a girl/teen that looked around 15 or 16 with blonde hair that reached to her calves, dark eyes that almost looks black but not quite, pale creamy skin and she was wearing a white goddess dress with a black crossbody purse. She squealed "OMG, I can't believe it!" Everyone was startled with her sudden appearance, namely more so the adults since they couldn't sense her before.

"You can't believe what?" Naruto asked.

"I can't believe I am meeting on of my favorite heroes!" She squealed so loud that they had to put their fingers into their eyes to stop the buzzing. Fortunately, it stopped. "Where are we?" asked Kakashi. "Wow, aren't you a bit blunt." the mysterious girl teased. "I asked, Where are we?" Kakashi said more sternely. "Fine, fine… i'll answer your question Kakashi" she sighed and took a deep breath.

"Y'all are in a different dimension where I cut a fabric of time and space and made this room to fulfill my heart's desire. If you go by mortal standards, this place is both everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Yet, you wouldn't feel the intense pull to insanity thanks to me." She pointed to herself using her thumb looking very proudly. "Okay…" most of the people trailed, if not all. "Who are you and those three?" Asuma asked pointing towards the three unknown kids.

"Oh, you can call me Violet and the red haired boy-"the mystery girl known as Violet suddenly stopped and looked in deep thought for five seconds then smiled brightly. " Maybe those three should introduce themselves, I don't wanna seem like a stalker." Violet suggested. The auburn haired boy decided he should do some questioning towards the Violet. "Why should we trust you? We don't even know you." The mystery red haired boy asked. "You're right, why should you guys trust me? After all, y'all don't know me. That's why you should trust me. Y'all are in a foreign place with an unknown woman that all you know of is her name, which might not even be her name, but if you trust me, then you guys could go back to your lives satisfied. So be good kids and introduce yourselves" Violet said with a smug face.

"Fine, we'll tell you our names, mine's Temari." The girl now known as Temari, said annoyed. She nodded towards the two mystery boys. "I'm Gaara" Said the red haired boy. "And i'm Kankuro." said the boy with the puppeteer's cloak now known as Kankuro. "Great, wonderful, know let's get this show on the road." Violet started walking towards the locked door.

"Wait!" Yelled out Asuma. "Hm?," Violet looked at Asuma questiongly "What is it Asuma?'' Asuma, flabbergasted, staggered for a few seconds then recomposed himself, then asked "How did you know my name? Wait, forget that question," Asuma was partly confused on how Violet could know his name, but then thought he should not question it. "What I meant to ask was, why are we here?". Violet simply answered "Because I want you to be here." she teased. "No, why are we here. We can't simply be here cause you want us to be. And you had said you had wanted quote 'let's get this show on the road', what does that mean?" said Kurenai, butting in the conversation. "Well, I should have known that you shinobi weren't going to easily fall into my little white lie," Violet chuckled nervously, then sighed, "You guys should first sit down because you guys aren't going anywhere for awhile." Thankfully, the shinobis complied to her suggestion. They sat where their name was stitched into the pillows.

"Okay so explain please." said Guy. Violet sighed and started explaining "Have you guys ever heard of the multiverse theory?" All of them shook their heads. Sasuke questioned, "What does this multiverse theory have to do with why we are here?" Violet answered "Everything. The multiverse consist of basically, what if there was a perfect universe? A universe where the shinobi world doesn't exist? A universe where everything you thought of true was not?" Everyone looked at her in aw. "So your saying that there could be a place where no one fell into misfortune? But that's impossible" stated Kakashi. "It always seems impossible until it's done." Violet said wisely. "Anyways, that's not what I wanted to get across, what I want to get across is that there's this world called Earth, a place where you guys are merely a show for people to watch and enjoy."

She wearily glanced at Sakura but the shinobis played it off as a trick of the light, after all, who could not enjoy Sakura Haruno. "I am a special person were I can pass through these universes with ease. For some time now, i've been meaning to show you this, but I had other important stuff to do." She coughed nervously with that statement being said. "I have chosen you specific people with a purpose. Each and everyone have been chosen specific purpose and will later be important to the show. Some later than others, others much more earlier than others and few with a daily should also know that time moves differently here, back in your world, time had stopped and your bodies have stopped growing. Now that we have that cleared up, let's watch your show." She started walking towards the locked room when she stopped. _'Something's wrong'_ she thought.

'_Naruto hasn't made one complaint since he got here. Actually almost none of the kids have made one single complaint since we've gotten here. The only ones that have even talked was the sand siblings and Sasuke. _Violet turned around and studied the genin faces. She then realized why they hadn't talked, not even Naruto. They were shocked from everything they just heard. She couldn't blame them, since it's normal for kids their age to be shocked. Some of the children concealed their shock very well, others not so much. But Violet could see their shock since she had more experience with people trying to hide their emotions. "Can you genin stop looking at me like i'm heavens above."

That seemed to snap them out of their dazed expressions. "WOW! Were in a place where we're going to watch our future? That's so cool! This is going to prove i'm gonna become Hokage. Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. Violet wore a stern expression, which was kinda weird because she either had had a smile or grin. She said "Only because your going to be watching your future doesn't mean that it's going to be happy. There will be conflicts that will upset you." That didn't kill Naruto's mood. He was still excited about finding out if he became Hokage.

Actually, everyone didn't even hear her over the commotion. They were all excited about their future. Well, except the adults, but they were listening to their teams hopes for the future. Violet just sighed and went to the locked door with a key that was in her purse. She opened it and it revealed a place with the Naruto anime show on a projector. Violet went to it and clicked on play. She went to her seat in the back and sat down. Everyone quieted down when the words Naruto appeared on screen.

**A/N:**_** And we are done. Did you enjoy it? It took me about two weeks to write this since I wanted the characters to stay to their character. Violet is my OC that does not appear on the cannon show. I'm not sure if you will get her backstory in this story but there will be a few hints on who she is. I already know how i'm going to end the story so you don't have to worry about if this is going to be continued. I'm not sure what my updating schedule is, but during the summer i'm pretty sure it's going to be more frequent. I'm going away on a trip next week and won't be on the computer for a week, but never fear I will be writing on a journal so when I get back I will have most of the chapter done and will write it down on my computer.**_

_**Criticism is allowed, but no hate. Thank you for your time.**_

**Words: 2021**

**Characters: 1124**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ Okay, I guess I can't hold it off any longer. I honestly did not think this story would get any attention so I basically thought that I would be able to update this story when ever I wanted, so I basically did not check my fanfiction account for months because I was having me-time. Then when I checked my account and saw three reviews, twenty-six favorites and thirty followers. I was honestly, very surprised to find out it got noticed. Welp, time to write._

**Seating Chart: Screen**

**The Sakura Sasuke Naruto Kakashi Violet 3**

**Bath Shino Kiba Hinata Kurenai Kankuro Ro **

**Room Choji Ino Shikamaru Asuma Gaara om **

**Tenten Neji Rock Lee Guy Temari s **

**Guest-**_Yeah… certainly. Thank you for your patience._

**Prime0-**___Oof. Thanks for the advice. I was thinking of adding Tsunade and Jiraiya but then against it because it seemed like too much explains. Maybe in the next part (this is part one and once I'm done with it, it will be listed as complete. I'll then make Shippuden as a Sequel of this story and then once I'm done with that I'll probably make a Boruto one.) Also to answer your question it'll be sort of a superior._

**Dragonman110- **_You have been granted update._

**lovecrazyhedgehog- **_Yeah, I know. I'll try to update, but it'll be hard because all the scenes and lines. I was going to watch the whole episode but by bit and copy it but then it became hard so I just went to the Naruto wiki page and copied it. (*__)_

**nickclause- **_It is now here. Thank you for your patience._

**Lila08- **_Here is more. Thank you for your patience._

**Quote: **_"To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that's all." -Oscar Wilde_

Enter: Naruto Uzumaki

Everyone was excited to see what the future had in store for them, but they were mildly confused about why it was named after Naruto. After all, he was the dead-last who had barely passed the academy exam. "Hey, Violet?" asked Sakura. Violet looked at Sakura and said "Yeah?". Sakura then said, "Well, I was wondering why it was named after Naruto. Shouldn't it be about Sasuke-kun?" Ino nodded to, agreed with Sakura even though they were quote 'Rivals' end quote. Violet just sighed and said, "Well, I dunno, I didn't create it. I am merely just showing it to you.'' Welp, there our answer. They decided it would be best if they just watched what was going to happen.

**Darkness enveloped for a few moments, but then showed a full moon in the night. A fox then was shown going on a rampage. The narrator said, "Twelve years ago, a nine tailed fox suddenly appeared. It's tail lashed down, smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shore." The fox, Kyūbi, jumped and growled, the narrator continued. "But ninja rose up to defend their villages." A man then appeared and yelled out "Hold the attack and wait for the Fourth Hokage." Another man then yelled "It's getting closer, don't let it near the village."**

"Wait, why is the Kyūbi attacking the village?" asked a curious, yet kind of scared Sakura. Everyone else (except the adults, Naruto and Shikamaru cause he's a smartass) pondered over the question. The Genin Shinobi then looked Violet for an explanation.

"Oh, why you ask? It's because this is an actual event that happened, remember? the Fourth Hokage? Geez, I thought you Shinobi were smart!" Violet said (asked?). There were a collection of ohh's from most of the kids. Why most? Because some of them (namely the emo's) where too arrogant to admit their confusion.

"Anywayz, back to the episode." said a chirpy Violet.

**The narrator the continued, "One Shinobi faced the nine-tailed fox in mortal kombat. He Sacrificed his life to capture the beast and seal it in a human body." It showed a man, but the view couldn't show any descriptive looks, in a giant toad. A flash appeared as the narrator continued "This ninja was known as the… Fourth Hokage."**

"Wowww! The Fourth is so strong!" And comments similar towards that were said from some of the Genin Shinobi. Meanwhile, Kakashi was silently mourning the loss of his Sensei and his Sensei's wife. "One day I'm gonna become stronger than the Fourth, Believe It!" Said an oh so hyperactive blonde. On the inside though, he was freaking out because what if they found out that he had the tailed beast sealed in him? He was silently praying towards Kami that it would not happen.

**Music started but then was cut off, then showed the words Naruto again. A sign was shown then zoomed out to show a blonde baby crying in the middle of candles. Totally not hazardous. A boy then showed to be running and laughing with a bucket of paint. That boy was Uzumaki Naruto. **

The kid Genin were confused but the adults were tense. Violet was trying her hardest not to laugh at the Shinobis fretful faces.

"**Naruto, come back here! When I get my hands on you!" Yelled an unknown character who does not matter and will probably never matter. "You crossed the line this time, Naruto!" Yelled another useless character. "Naruto!" The two useless Shinobi yelled. The duo then started jumping on buildings desperately trying to catch Naruto. It then showed a monument defaced. "Give it up!." Naruto yelled then giggled? "You're just bent because you don't have the guts to do what I do, do yah! Losers! Wannabees! You'll never catch me!" He laughed while the screen showed the details of Naruto amazing art on a rock of faces. **

"Narutooo! Did you just defaced the Hokage monument?!'' Screeched Sakura. "Umm… yes?" Said a meek voice that sounded a lot like Naruto. "How troublesome, you really had to do all that work to deface the monument."

Said an oh so lazy Nara. _'Wow,_

_Naruto-Kun was able to paint all of the faces of the Hokages' _thought a certain Hyuuga, and no it was not Neji. They still haven't developed a bromance yet.

The Jounin had a similar thought process only without the romantic attributes.

Gaara was too busy planning the deaths of everyone to notice everyone. Kankuro was very much scared shitless because

He had a psychotic brother.

Had a very scary sister.

Was in a room with strangers.

Was a foreigner to these strangers.

There was (probably) another psychotic killer in the room (Naruto).

Was the only person with makeup on.

Meanwhile, his sister was trying to figure out how to calm both her brothers down.

Shino was talking to his bugs while halfheartedly listening and watching the show. Kiba was kind of jealous because he wanted to deface the monument. Back to square one to figure out an awesome prank.

"**Lord Hokage, it's an emergency!" Yelled an unknown character. The Hokage said, "I hope you're not bothering me with some trivia. And don't tell me its Naruto again." He finished elegantly. An unknown character says "It is Naruto again! He climbed onto the Hokages faces!" Another unknown character continued, "He put graffiti all over the Hokage." The Hokage mused at this and sighed deeply. It then showed the useless duo nobodies trying to catch Naruto and utterly failing. **

**Naruto hid behind a very well crafted blanket made to blend into fences. He brought it down and laughed. "That was too easy!" A very agitated face was shown and said, " Oh yeah, Naruto?!" Naruto screamed and jumped in shock. **

"**Where you come from Iruka-Sensei?" Said a very calm Naruto in wonder. He then continued with more anger, "What are **_**you **_**doing here?" Iruka then asked "No what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class."**

**It then showed a swing and a school. Iruka Said "I'm at then of my rope here Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance, but your messing up again." Naruto simply just let out a simple "Hmph!". **

**Iruka was annoyed at Naruto for acting so indifferent toward the graduation exam so he decided to do something.**

"**Fine! Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone is going to review the transformation jutsu!" Groans were heard all over the classroom over this and information. **

"I still can't believe that you caused us to go over the transformation jutsu, Naruto!" A very pissed Sakura said. Many, but not all, Konoha Genin agreed with Sakura.

"**Alright, Sakura here, let's do this." Said Sakura not that enthusiastically. "Transform!" She half yelled and then transformed into Iruka-Sensei. "Transformed into me? Good." Said Iruka-Sensei with mild interest. "Yes, I did it!" Cheered Sakura. Meanwhile, Inner Sakura Yelled **_**'I kicked butt!'.**_

"Wow, you're so amazing Sakura-chan!" Yelled Naruto. But he was unfortunately ignored.

"**Sasuke, did you see that?!" But, she was ignored. Iruka continued, "Next, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke merely took a few steps forward, transformed into Iruka and stayed silent throughout the whole procedure. Iruka just said, "Uhh… good." Sasuke turned back into his emo self and walked away. "Next, Uzumaki Naruto." Said Iruka-Sensei. "This is such a waste of time, Naruto." Shikamaru said lazily. Ino then said "We always pay for your screw ups." Ouch, that's kind of cruel, Ino.**

"**Like I care." Said Naruto nonchalantly. In the background, we have a Hyuuga Hinata looking at Uzumaki Naruto. **_**'Naruto, do your best!' **_**Hinata mentally encourages. **

"Thanks… uhhh what's your name again?" Naruto says. Several facepalms where heard throughout the room. "Her name is Hinata, dumbass!" Yelled Kiba. "Hey! I'm not a dumbass, you are!" Naruto retorted. "I'll show you, Naruto!" Screamed Kiba getting ready to fight Naruto.

"Oi, that's enough, you two!" Violet intervenes amazingly. "Naruto, you are not that book smart, Kiba was just saying something that was obvious but with passion." Kiba was smug at hearing that, but Violet wasn't done yet. "Kiba, it's not nice to pick fights with fellow comrades. Don't do it again, okay?" She asked but before he could answer she said "Okay." Naruto was silently snickering at Kiba's expense.

"Now, back to the show."

"**Transform!" Blue stuff surrounded Naruto. He then poofed, showing a blonde girl with curves in all the right places sending a kiss towards Iruka. Iruka was shocked and had a nosebleed. Iruka got angry at Naruto for using such a vulgar act. Naruto laughed at Naruto, "Hah, bought you in my Sexy Jutsu!" **

"**CUT THE CRAP NARUTO, THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" Iruka Yelled. A happy soft toon then played in the background.**

"You know, he is kinda right Naruto." Said Kakashi. Naruto just humphed and muttered, "People have fallen for it…"

**It then showed Naruto cleaning the Hokage's faces after previously painting on them. "This sucks, loser…" Naruto muttered. Iruka then said, "Your not going home until you clean every single drop of paint!" Iruka shouted. **

"**So what?! It's not like anyone is waiting for me!" Naruto Yelled out. **

Ouch. The sentimental people in the room flinched at this. The ones who hadn't flinched were either pitying and/or sympathizing with him or having this cold dead look in their eyes.

No one could bring themselves to say something.

**Naruto kept on wiping the Hokage monument. Iruka looked at him and said "Naruto?"**

"**What do you want now, Sensei?" Naruto said in a harsh tone. **

"**Well, I was just thinking, maybe after your all done cleaning all of this up, I could take ya out for some ramen?" Iruka said in a curious tone.**

"**The good stuff, what do you think?" Iruka asked Naruto while making a thoughtful face. Naruto good determined and excited at this form of bribery, though Naruto didn't need to know that. Actually, no one knows that was technically an act of bribery, but what the hell!**

"**Now that's some serious motivation! I'll have this cleaned in no time!" Naruto said, obviously excited. **

"Naruto is still Naruto, even when doing chores…" muttered Kiba. No one heard him except for Kakashi due to his amazing skills in hearing, after all, his summoning was dogs..

"_**Enter: Naruto Uzumaki" **_**it was both said, by Naruto, and written on the screen. **

**Naruto and Iruka were eating in good ol' Ichiraku Ramen stand. "Naruto," Iruka said in a find voice, yet curious. Naruto hm's Iruka because he was slurping some noodles, and god knows that no one eats while that are talking. Even Naruto has those manners. "Why would you do that to the Hokage faces?" Oh no another lecture coming through.**

"**I mean, you know who the Hokage are, don't you?" Iruka rhetorically said. It is a rhetorical question, isn't it? "Of course I do!" Naruto said in a cheerful tone. Naruto slurped his ramen and finished it. "Everybody knows. They were the greatest Shinobi of their time, right? The best of the best. Undefeated ninja champs. And the Fourth Hokage is the one who saved the village from the nine-tailed fox, he was the most amazing."**

"Well at least he paid attention at some point to know that…" murmured Shikamaru.

"**Then why did you-" Iruka started to ask but Naruto cut him off. "Because I'm gonna be greater than of them. Me. Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage! A ninja legend!" Naruto said while pointing at Iruka with his chopsticks. Iruka just ate his ramen.**

"**Then everyone has to stop disrespecting me and look up to me! Believe it!" Naruto continued talking. "Uhh, by the way, I wanna ask another favor, Sensei." **

"**You want another bowl?" Iruka asked. **

"**Mm, I kinda wanna try on your headband? Come on, pleassse!" Naruto asked while doing the praying sign with his hands. "Uhh, oh this. No way. You can only wear the leaf headband when you finally graduate the academy and become a ninja. You gotta past the test tomorrow." Iruka said.**

"**Ugh, that is so uncool!" Naruto complained. Iruka just laughed and said "Hey, is that why you took off your googles?" **

"**Uhhhh, I wanna another bowl!" Naruto quickly said. Iruka continued laughing.**

**The scene then showed the next day.**

"**We will now the final exam. When you hear your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on… the clone jutsu." Naruto puts his hand to his head**_** '**__**Ugh! That's my worst technique! Great. I'm never gonna pass!' **_**he thought.**

'_Yes, you did pass Naruto…' _Everyone thought and sweatdropped. The genin then wondered how did he pass anyway. Didn't he failed the final exam for the third time in a row?

**On the table sits a bunch of leaf headbands. Naruto walks up, gets into a stance. Naruto then thinks, **_**'Alright. Get it together, Naruto. You can do this.' **_**Naruto then puts his fingers together **_**'Believe it'**_**. Blue wind then surround him and then yells out "Clone Jutsu!"**

**The smoke disappears, revealing Naruto, and he looks over to his right. Lying belly down on the floor, with its tongue out, is a Clone of Naruto. It's a little... pathetic. Naruto laughs nervously. Iruka has one of those looks on his face. Iruka the yells "You fail!" Naruto flips out. "Hmm…."**

**Th mopped hair guy then says "Iruka-Sensei?" Iruka then looks at him. "He's off, but his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there and replicate. This is his third try, so you know he really wants to become a Ninja. We could cut him a break." Naruto looks at them hopefully. "And pass him." **

"**Mizuki-Sensei. The other students created at least three effective replications. But Naruto could only create one." It then zooms in to Naruto's, sadly, pathetic cone. "And look at it. It's pitiful." Iruka says. Naruto starts to shake with anger. "I can't pass him.'' Iruka continues.**

**The scene changes to outside the Academy. Kids are bunched up, wearing their leaf headbands, happy. Oh so, so, **_**so **_**happy. Faint laughter could be heard. A kid says "You see that? They called me first." The kid then continues "I passed with flying colours.'' **

**Naruto is sitting off to the side, on a swing in the shade of the tree, looking over depressed. **

At this scene, the Shinobis heart's softened. Violets heart instead was between breaking and staying stone cold. _'Naruto…' they thought. _Naruto just stared blankly into the projector.

"**I'm proud of you son. We all are." A father says off camera "Congratulations. I'm going to make you all of your favourites tonight. We'll have a feast!" The mother says also off camera. "There, you see him?" Ibara says. "It's that boy. I heard he's the only one who failed." Tsubaki says with disdain. "Hmph! Well it serves him right." Says Ibara.**

"**Just imagine what would happen if he became a Ninja." Tsubaki says with disgust. Naruto pulls his goggles down to cover his face. "I mean, he's the boy who…" She continues.**

"**Shh... We're not allowed to talk about that." Ibara warns. There's a noise beside Naruto, and he looks over. There is Mizuki. Over near the students, Iruka is with the third Hokage, Hiruzen, and they are watching Naruto and Mizuki. Hiruzen then says "Iruka. There is something we need to talk about."**

**The shot returns to the swing, but Naruto and Mizuki are gone. The swing stops swinging.**

**It's sunset, and Naruto is sitting on the ledge with Mizuki.**

"**Iruka Sensei is tough. But, he's not against you." Mizuki says softly. "Then why? Why only me?" Naruto asks. Mizuki responds, "He wants you to be strong. With all his heart. But that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, you know. No parents. No family." **

"**But... This time I really wanted to graduate." Naruto says sadly and glumly. Mizuki chuckles quietly. "Then I guess I'll have to tell you." Naruto looks at him and says, "Huh?" Mizuki says "It's a secret. But I'm gonna let you in on it." Naruto eyes widen, thinking. "A secret?"**

'_Secret…?' _Everyonebut Naruto, Jonin shinobi and Violet thought. Instead they were sort of panicking because Naruto stole the Scroll of Seals but that only happened because Mizuki tricked Naruto. Except Violet wasn't exactly panicking over that. She was panicking because she ate a _very_ spicy burrito and really had to go to the bathroom. She also needed water. Or milk. Whichever one.

**The scene changes to Iruka laying down on his bed, the moon outside his window is full. Thinking back over what Hiruzen said. **

"**Iruka." Said the elderly Hokage. "What is it, Lord Hokage?" Asks Iruka. "I know how you feel. You grew up just like Naruto. Without knowing the love of a Mother and Father. The warmth of a family." The third Hokage says. Iruka remembers back to the night the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village.**

"_**It's getting closer! Don't let it near the village!" A ninja yells. A young Iruka is being carried away. "Let me go! My Mom and Dad are still fighting back there! Ah!" Iruka cries out. **_

_**The scene changes to a close up of the Nine-Tailed Foxes eye. Then it goes back to Iruka in his room.**_

Naruto felt sad. He didn't know much about Iruka-sensei but he knew Iruka-Sensei was sad too. _'Iruka's parents died in the Kyūbi attack? I…'_

"**Iruka Sensei. Wake up!" Yells Mizuki. Mizuki's outside Iruka's door. Iruka opens the door. "What? What is it?" Asks Iruka. "You need to come to Lord Hokage's right away. It's Naruto. He stole the Sacred Scroll." **

Cue gasps and shocked faces.

"**You mean the Scroll of Sealing? No!" Iruka says in disbelief. **

**The scene changes to Naruto sitting down in the woods, near an old hut, reading the scroll. "Let's see... The first one is... Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu." Puts a hand to his head, frustrated "Ah! Not this again. It's my worst Jutsu!"**

**A bunch of Ninja are grouped together in front of Hiruzen. "Lord Hokage! This is not just a prank. This is a serious crime!" Says Bekkō. "The scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the first Hokage. Secrets known only to our village." Says Iwana.**

"Is it really that important?" Asks Sakura. Violet beating the older shinobi to it says "Yes Sakura, it is that important. The first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, sealed those secrets because at the time it could harm inexperienced shinobi, but now that shinobi are more suitable to use it."

"I would like to intercept here, because there are _not_ more suitable shinobi to achieve this feat. because there are still-" Kakashi tries to say but Violet is quick to cut in and puts her finger on his lips to shut him up. "Don't say anything Hatake! Just go along with the flow… they will find out soon enough so shhh!" Violet says.

Kakashi didn't know what to do because rarely anyone is this straightforward with him so he just stays quiet. Violet was the key to get them out and only a fool would try to defy the captor. He then starts sweating because _their are _fools in this room. He hopes no one does something stupid.

**Iruka and Mizuki run up, joining the group. Yajirobee says "If it falls into the wrong hands, they could destroy our entire way of life."**

**Hiruzen says in responds, "Alright. Bring Naruto here at once!" All the ninja then say "Yes sir!"**

**All Ninja's disappear with a rush of wind in front of Hiruzen. The scene changes to the village. Iruka stops on a building, panting and looking around.**

**Iruka thinks **_**'Where would he go?'**_

**The scene changes to another part of the village, where Mizuki is running. 'Now that I told everyone what Naruto did, I can eliminate him. The**_**y'll be glad he's gone.' **_**He smiles evilly.**_** 'And of course I keep the scroll for myself.' **_**Mizuki thinks.**

**The scene returns back to the forest. Naruto is in front of the small hut, sitting on the ground panting. Iruka walks up to him, and Naruto looks up. **

"**It's all over." Iruka come in and says. Naruto scratches his head, and laughs back. Iruka straightens up, confused.**

**Iruka says "Huh?"**

**Naruto then says, "Got me already? Not bad. You're quick, Sensei. I only had time to learn one technique."**

**Iruka then thinks to himself, **_**'He's been out here practicing. I can tell how hard he's been working.'**_

**Naruto says happily "Listen, Iruka Sensei! I'm going to show you this amazing Jutsu and you're going to let me graduate and everything will be okay. That's the way it works, right? Anyone who learns Jutsu from this scroll passes."**

Facepalms then are heard across the room.

**Iruka says, "Huh? Where'd you get that idea?"**

**Naruto then says "Mizuki Sensei told me about it. Believe it." Turns to show the scroll on his back. "He told me where to find the scroll…" Turns back to Iruka. "... And this place…" Naruto stops, noticing Iruka's shocked face. **

**Iruka then thinks. '**_**Huuh? Mizuki?'**_

**Iruka senses the incoming attack, and looks over his shoulder at the incoming Kunai.**

**Iruka says to Naruto "Look out!"**

**Iruka pushes Naruto back, taking the Kunai. It pushes Iruka back to the wall of the hut. Kunai are in the wall, some pinning Iruka there, and there's one in his leg.**

"Oh my…" is murmured somewhere in the room. The ninja were getting on the edge of their seats, whilst Violet was just vibing.

**Mizuki says "I see you've found our little hide away."**

**Iruka looks up "So that's the way it is, huh? I should've known."**

**Mizuki is in the tree. **

**Mizuki says to Naruto "Naruto! Give me the scroll, now!"**

**Naruto says "Wait a minute…" He looks over at Iruka, then back at Mizuki. "What's going on here?" Looks back at Iruka.**

**Iruka panting, pulls out the Kunai in his leg and throws it aside. "Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll!" Mizuki is standing, looking down. "It contains forbidden Jutsu, that could put this village in grave danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself. For his own power."**

**Naruto is standing now. He looks up at Mizuki, angry.**

**Mizuki says then "Naruto." Holds out his hand. "Iruka's just trying to scare you cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll."**

**Naruto Asks "Huh?" Looks at Iruka.**

**Iruka says "Stop lying, Mizuki." Looks at Naruto. "Don't let him trick you, Naruto."**

**Mizuki then laughs, "Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying."**

**Iruka yells "No, Mizuki!"**

**Mizuki says "They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the decree 12 years ago."**

'_Oh no….' _Naruto thought. He was right down terrified of what's gonna happen. He did _not_ want people finding out that he had the Kyūbi sealed away in him!

**Naruto questions "What decree?''**

**Mizuki says "Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you now. He'd do anything to shut me up."**

**Naruto looks up at Mizuki, wide eyed, "What is this decree? Why does everyone else knows about it?"**

**Iruka yells out "Don't tell him! It's forbidden!"**

A small giggle came out from Violet's lips. The more older shinobi saw that she was very much trying to hold back a laugh. _'What is she laughing about!?'_ They questioned in their heads.

**Mizuki then says, "The decree is, no one can tell you the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you!" Naruto stared, shocked "The Fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Mizuki finishes saying this very secret, secret.**

Everyone was in shock. Well, not everyone. Only the genin and probably Kakashi. Damn him for hiding all his emotions under that mask!

**Iruka yells out "Stop it!"**

**Mizuki "They've all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt. Like they hated you for just being alive."**

**Naruto said with tears in his eyes, "No...!" Naruto's hands are out at his sides, and wind has come up around him, "No, no, no, no!"**

**Iruka says "Naruto…"**

**Mizuki says "That's why you'll never be accepted in this village. Even your beloved Sensei hates your guts!"**

**Iruka bends over in pain, hands above the wound in his leg. He remembers what Hiruzen said to him earlier.**

_**Hiruzen tells Iruka, "Iruka. Naruto never had a Mother or Father to care for him. He's shut out of everything and doesn't know why. Most people won't even look at him. How would you feel if everywhere you went, people turned their backs on you?" Shows the desecrated stone faces "That's why he gets in trouble. So people would notice him. It may not show, but he's always thinking about the family he doesn't have. He's hurting inside."**_

**Back to the forest. Mizuki is spinning a Shuriken above his head.**

**Mizuki yells "Die, Naruto" He throws the Shuriken.**

"DON'T TELL ANYONE TO DIE!" Violet yells. "No one desrves to die, not even to bad people. Wishing that upon someone is one of the most horrible things that you can do." Violet continues, and if anyone paid attention carefully, which the Jounin, could hear the remorseful tone it had, even though it was very hard to notice. But alas, a lot of people were still dumbfounded.

**Naruto falls back, then starts to crawl away.**

**Iruka tells "Naruto! Get Down!"**

**Naruto does, covering his head with his hands. Then, Naruto looks up. Iruka is above him, the Shuriken sticking out of his back. Iruka coughs a little, in pain. Naruto, with drops of blood on his cheek, looks up at Iruka shocked. So does Mizuki.**

**Naruto questions "W-Why?"**

**Iruka Because we're the same. Iruka remembers back to when he was a kid, with no parents. "When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there." You see a young Iruka, trying to cross water on a rope, but he's acting stupid, losing his balance. The other kids are laughing. "My grades dropped. I became the class clown." Young Iruka falls into the water, then he comes back up. "I just wanted them to see me…" The young Iruka laughs, scratching his head, and the rest of the kids laugh. "... And know my name. My school wasn't good enough to get the attention, so I did crazy things." Young Iruka sitting in the corner of a room, by himself. "And then I had to pay for it. It was hard." **

**Back to the forest. Naruto is looking up at Iruka. Tears fall down onto Naruto's cheek. "I know that's how you feel, Naruto." Iruka is crying. "You feel lonely and it hurts inside. And I could've been there for you more." Naruto sits up a little. "I let you down. I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that." Naruto's lip trembles.**

**Mizuki the horrible man interrupts this beautiful moment and chuckles, "Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you. He was orphaned because the Nine-Tailed Fox killed his parents. And that beast is now inside you. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you."**

**Naruto gets up, and runs.**

**Iruka hyells out "Naruto!" He reaches out. "Naruto!"**

**Mizuki jumps down, laughing, "You know once he makes up his mind, nothing can change it." Iruka's hand drops. Naruto is still running. "He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village." Stands up straight. "You saw that look in his eye, didn't you? Those are the eyes of a beast."**

**Iruka pulls the Shuriken out of his back. Begins to stand. "No. Naruto…" He begins to turn. "Isn't like that!" He throws the Shuriken.**

**Mizuki dodges the Shuriken easily. It goes up into the trees. "You're a joke. As soon as I eliminate Naruto and get the scroll, I'll be back for you." Mizuki jumps away.**

**Iruka, thinking, **_**'I won't let you.'**_

**Back in the village. Hiruzen is sitting down, looking at a crystal ball.**

**Hiruzen says to himself "This is not good. Mizuki has a big mouth." Naruto can be seen running through the trees in the crystal ball. "He made Naruto feel so bad. Worse than he's ever felt. It could unleash the power inside of him. If Naruto keeps tampering with the scroll, the seal that locks the Fox spirit inside of him could be broken, and the beast could come out. If that happens, I fear for us all."**

'_WHAT?!'_ Naruto thinks. '_That old man has been spying one me?! Oh, when I get back, I'm going to pull a really big prank on good old __Jiji. He's so gonna pay for this… hopefully this won't take long…' _He finishes thinking anything important.

**\Back to the forest. Iruka is running after Naruto, through the trees. Naruto is still running. Iruka comes up behind him.**

**Iruka says "Naruto!" Naruto looks at him. "Everything Mizuki said was a lie. Give me the scroll. Hurry!" Iruka comes up in front of Naruto. "He's coming after you to take it away."**

**Naruto stops on a branch, then jumps, right into Iruka, sending Iruka flying back. Naruto lands on his feet, and slides to a stop. He's panting, hard.**

**Iruka is on his hands and knees. "It can't be…" Naruto takes the scroll off his back, and backs up to a tree, sliding down to the ground. "How did you know, Naruto?" Iruka looks over his shoulder.**

**Mizuki with smoke goes up around him, then disappears, revealing Mizuki. "... That it was me, and not Iruka?"**

**Naruto chuckles, then smoke goes up around him, revealing Iruka, and beside him is a small log.**

**Iruka says "Because I'm Iruka."**

**Mizuki stands up, "You're a fool." Naruto is revealed, sitting behind a tree off to the side, holding the scroll. "Why are you protecting that freak? He's the one who wiped out your family."**

**Iruka says "I don't care what you say, cause you're not getting your hands on that scroll."**

**Naruto leans forward, angry.**

**Mizuki says "As if you could stop me. Don't you get it? Naruto is just like me."**

**Iruka asks "How's that?"**

**Mizuki says "He wants the scroll for his own power, and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything."**

**Iruka "You're right…"**

**Naruto gasps, shocked, then hugs the scroll. Thinks him, Naruto, **_**'So it's true. Iruka Sensei never believed in me. He thinks I'm some beast. Some kind of freak!'**_

**Iruka says "That is how beasts are." Naruto's eyes widen, "But that's not who Naruto is." Naruto's eyes are still wide. "He's nothing like that. Naruto's one of a kind. Works hard. Puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes, and everyone jumps on him... But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong. He's nothing like the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki, of the village hidden in the leaves." Naruto is crying.**

**Mizuki reaches around to his last Shuriken on his back, "Hmph! You really believe that dribble?" Pulls the Shuriken off his back. "Iruka, I was going to save you for later but I changed my mind." Spins the Shuriken. "You're finished!" Mizuki runs at Iruka.**

**Iruka thinking. **_**'So this is it...?'**_

**Naruto suddenly jumps in between them, and head butts Mizuki in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Iruka's eyes widen. Naruto skids to a stop, standing the scroll up beside him.**

**Iruka thinking. **_**'Naruto?'**_

**Naruto stands up straight.**

**Mizuki looks back at Naruto. "Not bad, for a little punk."**

**Naruto, staring at Mizuki, half of his face shadowed "If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei... I'll kill you!"**

**Mizuki standing. "Such big words. I can completely destroy you with a single move!"**

**Naruto in his stance; 2 fingers crossed over his other 2 fingers, to form a "+" in front of his face "Take your best shot, fool. I'll give it back to you a thousand fold!"**

**Mizuki says "Let's see you try! Show me what you can do, Nine-Tailed Fox!"**

**Iruka watches, shocked, mouth slightly opened.**

**Naruto shouts out "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

**There's a poof sound, and Iruka's eyes widen. Surrounding them are hundreds of Naruto clones. In the trees and on the ground.**

**Iruka thinking **_**'Naruto... Those aren't just Illusions.'**_** Iruka sits up, smiling. **_**'They're solid clones! He's mastered an extremely advanced Jutsu.'**_

**Mizuki looks around confused and overwhelmed. All of the clones are calling out "over here" and 'come on".**

**Mizuki confused "Huh?" Stumbles around. "What is this?" Mizuki falls back, and moves back. "No…"**

**Naruto Clone says "If you're not coming…"**

**Naruto Clone then says "Then we're gonna come after you!"**

**Mizuki looks around, then screams, the camera moving up to the forest above. You can hear punching from below/ The scene moves back down to Mizuki beaten on the ground, with Naruto standing above him, rubbing his head and laughing. The scroll is on the ground next to him.**

**Naruto says "Sorry. I kinda got carried away." Drops his hand. Looks at Iruka. "You okay, Iruka Sensei?"**

**Iruka lets out a breath "Yeah…" Thinking **_**'He's amazing. He wants to surpass all the Hokage… And I'm starting to believe he might do it.**_**' Lets out another breath. "Naruto. Come here a minute. I've got something I want to give you."**

**The scene changes to the village. All the Ninja are together, complaining about not being able to find Naruto.**

**Ninja #1: You're telling me no one can find Naruto?**

**Ninja #2: Not a clue...**

**Ninja #3: This is bad news. We're gonna have to smoke him out or something...**

**Hiruzen walks up, pipe in his mouth.**

**Hiruzen says "There's no longer any need to worry."**

**Everyone looks over.**

**A Ninja asks "Lord Hokage...?"**

**Hiruzen says "The scrolls safe. Naruto will be back soon."**

**The scene opens on nothing but black.**

**Naruto asks "Sensei? How much longer?"**

**You see a slit open up on the screen. It's bright, and then it goes black again.**

**Iruka then says "Okay. You can open your eyes now."**

**Naruto opened his eyes. Iruka's standing there, smiling, holding in his hands Naruto's goggles. Iruka's missing his headband. The sun shines brighter, revealing them both standing.**

**Iruka says happily "Congratulations. You graduate." Naruto's standing there, shocked. On his head, is Iruka's Leaf headband. "And to celebrate, I have a surprise. We're going out for Ramen tonight."**

**Naruto's lips are trembling. He's Quiet.**

**Iruka asks while he opens his eyes "Huh?"**

**Naruto yells out "Iruka Sensei!" Naruto jumps at him, hugging him, and Iruka falls back down.**

**Iruka laughing, "Ah! That hurts!"**

**Naruto laughs, and Iruka is patting his back, saying, "Oh come on". They start playing around.**

**Iruka thinking **_**'Naruto. This is only the beginning. The road gets tougher now that you're a Ninja. But if I told you that, I guess it would ruin the moment. So I'll tell you later. Over 500 bowls of Ramen.'**_

**End Credits.**

"YAY!" Yells out Violet while the Shinobi snap out of their stupor. They then see Violet had dried tears around her eyes and she was smiling. "Whaaa…" The genin ask but Violet then says fastly "Okay, before we discuss everything, I'm hungry. Let's grab some fun and then talk. "

**A/N:**_ And donee! I'm sorry if it didn't meet your expectations but my back isw hurting and I really just wanna sleep. Ignore any mistakes and plese PM me aboutr them or review about them. I'll go over them later. See ya. Violet, over and out._

_Following the same thing from Shizukana Sorano, I will ask a question every chapter and then the next chapter I'll answer them._

**Question: **_What is your favorite character from Naruto?_


End file.
